Lathes may be utilized with various workpieces of varying size and shape. Therefore, it is important for a lathe to be configured to accommodate various workpieces in a manner which allows the workpiece to be adequately secured by the lathe during cutting and shaping operations. Further, it is important to be able to quickly and conveniently adjust the lathe to accommodate a wide range of workpieces having various sizes and shapes. Current systems do not always allow a lathe operator to make adjustments in a time efficient fashion. Also, current systems are not always configured to secure workpieces in a stable manner during cutting and shaping operations.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a lathe, suitable for adjustably accommodating a variety of different sized workpieces in both a time-efficient and secure manner. It would be further advantageous to have a lathe having a tail stock with positive locking capabilities which provides for time-efficient adjustability and improved stability when securing a workpiece.